This invention relates to dispensing closures and a method making such closures.
In dispensing closures, it is common to form a closure with an opening and insert a resilient nozzle in the closure. Such a closure requires the separate manufacture of each of these components as well as associated components for retaining the nozzle.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a dispensing closure that requires only two components, namely, a closure and a combined liner and nozzle; which dispensing closure is made by compression molding a closure and thereafter compression molding a charge of plastic in the closure to form the combined closure, liner and nozzle; wherein the method involves a minimum number of steps; and wherein the control of the tolerances of the dispensing closure is made easier.
In accordance with the invention, the dispensing closure comprises a plastic closure having a base wall and a peripheral skirt is compression molded and has threads for engaging a container. A compression molded liner is formed in situ in the closure and includes a radial liner forming portion on the inner surface of the base wall of the closure. An integral nozzle is compression molded with the liner and extends axially through the opening in the base wall. One or more slits in the nozzle define a dispensing opening through which the contents of the container can be dispensed by squeezing the container. The invention is also applicable to making a closure for a package wherein a syringe needle is used to penetrate an elastomeric wall for removal of the liquid contents of the package.